Not an Ordinary Day
by Long-ear Jerboa
Summary: This is really kinda stupid. But anyway. Ino is at the flower shop and no is themselves. She goes through seeing Shino in love with a tree to Tenten asking her the meaning of life.


**This is a really wierd story. Well, I think so. I finally typed it up and posted it so here ya go.**

**Of course, I don't own Naruto. **

Ino blew a stray hair out of her face. Very few people had come into the flower shop today. She had also read through three magazines, done her nails, listened through two cd's, and rearranged half the shop.

She was in the process of counting the tiles on the ceiling when she heard someone coming in. Straightening her posture, only the lean over the counter, she tried to get a look at whoever was coming in. But, there was no one standing by the door.

"Weird."

"Hey Ino!"

"Gah!" Ino fell back, flailing her arms around. "What? Shino? What are you doing here, and why…are you smiling like that?"

Sure enough, there was Shino. But, he had a disturbing grin the size of the hokage monument on his face. He also had on odd twitch. "IreallyneedtogetflowersforsomeoneandyouworkheresoIthoughtyou'dhelpme." Okay, so now he was talking extremely fast.

"Uh, Shino. Would you like to sit down?"

"Sit down?! I'm having the best day of my life. I just feel so great since I had that coffee and all that sugar."

"What?"

"Kiba said I should get coffee so I did and I got a lot of sugar I it. Ya know, it's that drink that smells really bad and it's brown and-"

"Yes, I know what it is. You just had too much. Way too much."

"Whatever. I just came by for some flowers! Hey, what are these?" Shino proceeded to run across the store and topple over a shelving unit.

"Shino! Stop! You're breaking everything!"

"Whoohoo! This place smells awesome. Just like the deodorant girls wear!" Becoming grossed out, Ino jumped over the counter and tried to find Shino in the maze of plants.

The door opened as another person entered the shop. "Shino! Give me the sugar!"

"No! I must have more!" Ino turned a corner to find Kiba half-strangling Shino for quite a few packets of sugar in his hand.

"Akamaru! Help me!" The white puppy latched onto Shino's leg, only to get swung around as Shino tried to kick him off.

Suddenly, the two partners went flying. Shino raced out the door. "Bye! Kiba, pay Ino for me!" The dog boy merely groaned from his place on the ground. He had landed face first. Akamaru whined from a hanging flowerpot.

Walking over to Kiba, but not bothering to help him as he stood up, I no asked him, "What's wrong with Shino today?"

"The coffee gave him a sugar rush and he 'fell in love'".

"With who?"

"A tree. I know, he's lost his mind." Ino looked at Kiba with a very disturbed face. He sighed and handed her a messy wad of money. Grabbing Akamaru, they took off after Shino again.

Ino retreated back into the shop. After sorting the money and putting it in the cash register, she grabbed a broom to clean. The boys had made a huge mess. Broken pots lay everywhere, and the dirt was tracked around from their feet. Ino was sure he felt a vein pop in her forehead.

Once the shop was clean, all was quiet. Deciding to take a quick nap, Ino sat in a chair and put her feet up on the counter. She was just starting to nod off when who should appear but squad seven.

"What do you want Billboard brow?"

"I'm just here to buy flowers Ino-pig!"

"Uh, why is that flower looking at me weird?" Sasuke quietly edged to the very center of the isle.

"My dear chap, flowers do not have eyes. It is impossible for them to look at anything. " Naruto held up a finger as he said that

Ino, who had previously been having a heated argument with Sakura, paused. _Since when is Naruto relatively smart? And why does he have that weird accent?_

You see, Naruto had an English accent. Ino could not identify it because, you silly goose, there's no Europe on their maps.

Returning to her argument- Wait, where was Sakura? Ino turned around. "Ahh! What are you doing?" Sakura was in the process of stuffing as many lillies into her mouth as possible.

"I'm hungry."

"Don't eat the flowers!"

"Why! There's nothing wrong with it!"

"This is quite true. Some plants that are not normally used in food provide nutrient to the human body."

"Naruto, shut up! Sasuke…just…I don't know. And Sakura, give me the flowers!" Sakura now had a bouquet of daffodils in her hands, which Ino was wrestling her for. Sakura let out a roar similar to that of a raptor.

"This place is weird, I'm outta here!" Sasuke began backing up, and then sprinted through the door.

"Wait! I just thought of a fabulous experiment that I need your assistance in!" Naruto ran after him.

"Sakura, give me the flowers! You're not supposed to eat them! And pay for the ones you already ate!" With a final tug, Sakura had the flowers and was swinging like an ape through the store. Ino ran after her, only to get a fistful of dirt in her face and no money. _How am I going to explain this?_

"Hey Ino." It was Tenten.

"Oh, hey Tenten. What do you want?"

"The guys and I wanted some orange juice. Do you have any?"

"Tenten, this is a flower shop."

"I know."

"Well…I don't have any orange juice."

"Why?"

"Because juice isn't a flower."

"Why?"

"Because it isn't. Point is, we don't sell it."

"Why?"

"Because we sell flowers."

"Why?"

"Because we do."

"Why?"

"Because my family likes to."

"Why?"

"Because we agree on it."

"Why?"

"Because we're a close family. We aren't' distanced like others."

"Why are they distanced?"

"for many reasons."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe their angry."

"Why?"

"Because they don't see things the same way."

"Why?"

"Because everyone's different."

"Why?"

"Because we're all here for different reasons."

"Why?"

"Because we're supposed to."

"Why?"

"Because we're put on earth."

"Why?"

"Tenten, I don't know the meaning of life. What did you want anyway?"

"Orange juice."

"Go to the grocery store."

"Okey-dokey." Tenten skipped down the street, soon joined by Neji and Rock Lee.

"Maybe Lee's finally driven them crazy too. Ugh, everyone's been her today. Who else could possibly show up?" Just then, Hinata went flying down the street on the back of… a giant chicken? Yes, things were weird.

Against her better judgment, Ino went to practice. "Hey Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru, Choji."

"What's so special?! Huh?!"

"What's wrong with sensei?"

"He's given up smoking. He's having a nic fit." Shikamaru was doing cartwheels around on the grass. "And Choji decided to go anorexic. But I wish they would get up. I think we should go swimming today. What about a game of charades?" Shikamaru sat down on the ground and began to do the monkey roll.

Somewhere in the depths of her mind, something snapped. Thus, Ino fell over and began drooling while life went on in it's own messed up way that day.

**The End.**

**Told you it was stupid. But I did like Hinata riding a giant chicken. Whatever. It's almost eleven at night and I am nowhere near tired. AND I still have to study for a big test. Yay for procrastination!**


End file.
